Flying Free
by FallOutBoyOwnsMySoul
Summary: Angel meets someone who loves his wings and makes him love them too. My first story sorry the summary sucks but please R&R. AngelOC FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own xmen but Peyton is my character**

**Authors Note: This is my first try at writting a story for fanfiction soI hope you like it. Please read and review!

* * *

**

Warren Worthington III. Angel. He was a mutant, the son of a man who would do everything in his power to get rid of mutants. His father had been working on a cure for years to get rid of the "infection" and Warren had been told from the beginning it was the right thing to do, but what if he met someone that made him change his mind…

Warren walked the streets alone most nights, he had an overcoat on at all times, to hide his… problem, the wings he had strapped down under his coat that made his father look at him with nothing but shame in his eyes,Warren had been led to believe they were just hideous deformities. For years now his father had been working to find a cure to stop the mutant genes, he wanted his son to be cured. And although Warren knew his father did love him, he knew that he longed for him to be like everyone else. And because he had been kept away from "normal" children and didn't have any real friends so he kept to himself most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton ran down the alley, she could hear her own heart beat thundering in her ears. She was tired but she couldn't stop running they were after her. As she ran she looked over her shoulder to see where they were, as she did this she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

She looked up and saw a young man with blonde hair who looked quite shocked.

"Uh… are you ok?" Angel said as he helped Peyton to her feet as she stood she grabbed onto the front of his coat and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Please! You have to help me they are after me!" she said in a panicked whisper.

"What? Who is af…"

But before he got the chance to finish his question a man and run up to them and grabbed Peyton from behind, she screamed and tried to get away from him but he was to strong, Angel leapt forward and punched Peyton's attacker in the face breaking him nose, he released his grip on Peyton and swung a punch at Angel.

Peyton looked back at the two and hesitated on whether or not she ought to run, Angel turned and saw her standing there "Go! Hurry!" he yelled at her. Peyton nodded and turned to run but two more men stood towering over her blocking her way.

The taller one grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in the other direction, she hit him and tried to break free but the other man came and restrained her. He slapped her and she cried out in pain, Angel heard this and turned to see them dragging her away, forgetting about the fight he was already in he ran after then as he saw there was another three closing in.

Angel took off his coat and let his wings free, he pushed his way towards Peyton grabbed her round the waist and took flight. Peyton screamed but when she realized who had a hold of her she seemed to calm down a little.

Angel flew higher, enjoying the sensation of the wind ruffling through the feathers on his wings. He didn't get to fly around much because his father didn't like him doing it. For a moment he forgot that he was still holding on to Peyton but when he did he glided down on top of a nearby building and put her down.

"Thank you" Peyton managed to say, still awe struck by what had just happened.

"It's ok" Angel answered, feeling a little awkward about Peyton staring at his wings, he folded them in trying but failing to hide them from her.

"I'm Peyton" she said stepping towards him still looking at his wings amazed.

"Warren" he answered.

Peyton tilted her head a little still moving closer to him "Is it ok if I…" she gestured towards Angels wings.

Angel hesitated a little at first but then moved one towards her. She moved her hand along the soft, silky feathers. After a few minutes she spoke "Thank you, again for helping me Warren"

"Why were they after you?" he said looking her in the eye for the first time since they had got onto the roof, _her eyes are beautiful _he thought to himself, they were a bright blue that had traces of silver here and there.

"They have been after me for a while now, I don't know what I've done though! For three weeks now they have been turning up out of no where attacking me! I don't know how they keep finding me" she trailed looking at his wings again "I'm glad I ran into you"

Angel smirked he looked over at her and saw she was still preoccupied with his wings. He withdraw them a little "I hate them, they're ugly" he told her with a look of disgust on his face.

"No" she answered quickly "They are amazing. Beautiful." She added with a smile.

This shocked Angel quite a bit, he had hardly ever shown his wings to anyone ever, let alone someone who liked them.

"Maybe…" Angel began "I should take you home" She looked a little disappointed "I mean it is getting kind of late"

"Warren do you think that maybe um, you could stay with me tonight, you know in case they come back" Peyton said and bit her lip.

Angel smiled at her "ok" he whispered with a smile and gestured to the door to get off the roof.

"Oh, Warren could we maybe, fly, instead" she said with a slight smile.

Angel smiled and nodded at her, she beamed as he walked towards her and held out him arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up so he was holding her under her legs and around her back. He couldn't help but to smell her hair a little "Hold on" he whispered in her ear.

She tightened her grip a little more and he spread his wings, before Peyton knew it she was in the air. They flew a few circles around the city until Warren asked Peyton where her house was as they lowered down Peyton gasped and Angel saw why. Standing in front of her house was five of the men that had been in the alley way.

Angel turned and began to fly away but before he knew it there was fire shooting out at him he turned to see the younger looking man shooting fire with his hand the others were laughing wildly at the scene. Angel moved his wings so that they were shielding Peyton. Another of the men stepped forward he swung his arm in Angels direction and Warren felt a sharp pain surge through his back and then blood started to trickle from the wound. Angel turn to look a them as he flew, the man swung his arm again and Angel felt his cheek spilt open, he flew higher and faster away from them.

They flew towards a big building; he stopped near the top and knocked on a window. An older looking man cam towards the window looking shocked and confused but he opened the window.

"Dad" Angel said.

"Warren, what the hell were you doing?" said his father

"He saved my life" Peyton told him with a smile. She looked at Angel and gasped. He had a deep gash on his right cheek and his wings were fairly singed. She walked towards him and touched his wing gently then looked down and the deep cut on his back. She looked up at Warren's father and said "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Um, I'll go get it" he said and walked down the hall.

Peyton sat Warren down on the couch and grabbed his hand looking in the eye. "I'm so sorry for this Warren, it's all my fault"

"No it isn't" He told her "It's ok, it isn't that bad anyway." He twitched his wings "these will heel up by tomorrow and the cuts aren't that bad"

"Not that bad!" said Warren's father as he walked into the room "This is all because you wont listen to me, you should be pulling those things out when ever you want, if you had just thought it through I'm sure this wouldn't have happened"

"Dad, you don't even know what happened" said Warren.

His father sighed and shook his head "Whatever you think Warren, just think about what we have talked about before ok?" and he handed Peyton the first aid kit and left the room.

Peyton began to clean to the wound on Angel face first, she was mad, she hated Warren's father. Warren had save her life and his father acted disappointed. _I bet he is the reason Warren hates his wings _she thought to herself.

Peyton finished patching up all of Angels injuries and started insisting that she do something to fix Angels wing but he assured her that they would heal themselves up and that they would be fine by the morning, he thanked her and told her she could stay as long as she wanted.

"Did you want me to show you where you will be sleeping?" Warren asked her not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm not really tired yet" she said.

"What else would you like to do?" He asked. Peyton shrugged her shoulders with a slight smile on her face "Did you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which ones do you have?"

"There are in here" said Warren opening a cupboard next to the TV "You pick one, I'll get us something to eat ok?"

"Yeah" Peyton said and smiled watching him leave the room, she sighed to herself and started to sort through the DVD's.


	3. Chapter 3

In the kitchen Warren was preparing sandwiches when he father walked in and got a drink out of the fridge.

He didn't look at his son as he spoke "How is your back?"

"Uh, fine now that Peyton patched it up" he answered. _You don't care _he thought bitterly.

"Is she staying here?"

"Yes sir" Angel said in a monotone voice. _I bet you're pleased about that._

"For how long?"

"I told her she could stay for as long as she wants" Angels voice trailed off, _I wish she'd stay forever._

His father started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and looked at his son for the first time since they had started to talk "Warren, for God's sake put a shirt on, strap those things up"

"Yes sir" Warren answered and his wings twitched, it hurt him so much that his father did this, _Why can't you just accept me this way?_

His father left the kitchen and he finished making the sandwiches, he a two cans of coke out of the fridge and carried it all back in to Peyton. She had picked to watch "War of the Worlds", Warren placed down the food and drinks then put on the DVD. He sat down next to Peyton and handed her a sandwich, he had made chicken lettuce and mayonnaise.

"Oh, um, Warren I'm vegetarian" she said.

"Oh sorry I should have asked you, let me make you something else" he said trying to take the plate off her but she just laughed.

"Just kidding" she said with a smile taking a bite out of her sandwich. Warren laughed and sat back down.

They didn't actually watch too much of the movie they spent most of the time talking and laughing. By the time they decided to go to bed it was well past 3 in the morning. Warren walked Peyton to the guest room.

"I better get you some warmer clothes to wear to bed" Warren told her "there is a bathroom over there if you want to have a shower or anything ok? I'll just get you something to wear"

Peyton nodded and Angel walked towards his room, she watched him and sighed then walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. She smiled and played with her hair. _What a night! _She thought _He is such a good guy, I'm so glad I met him. _

After waiting for a while Peyton decided to go look for Warren she walked along the hall and into the room she had seen Warren go into earlier. He was sitting down next to his wardrobe with his back to her, his wings were strapped to his back. Peyton walked a little closer and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He was looking through a pile of photos, it was his father and a boy who Peyton assumed was Warren when he was little.

She cleared her throat a little to let him know she was there. He jumped and turned looking up at her. His eyes were red and he had tears streaming down his face.

"Peyton!" he said wiping his eyes trying to hide his tears from her but she had already seen it and was kneeling by his side. She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Warren, what's wrong?" she said stroking his face.

"It's nothing, sorry I got distracted here take what you want out of the closet" he said trying to get up but Peyton stopped him and looked him in the eye. Warren just sat there for a minute looking at her trying to hold it in but his eyes started to well up with tears again, "He hates me." Warren said with a look on his face that broke Peyton's heart "He is ashamed of what I am, ever since he found out I had… I had these things" he spat in disgust "He has never looked at me the same. When I was younger we used to do stuff together, like we would go play football together and he would take me to baseball games, even with his job he always made time for me. Now he doesn't even look at me unless they are well hidden, he wants me to keep to myself, he wants me to be _normal_."

"Oh Warren" Peyton said, she had tears in her eyes too and she held his hand and squeezed it for support.

"I wish I could get rid of them but no matter what I do they grow back." He looked down at their joined hands.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Warren closed his eyes and breathed in deeply then went on "Ten years ago, my mutation started, my back felt weird so I went into the bathroom, took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. I had little wings coming out of my back. I was terrified about what was happening to me but it scared me even more about what my dad would think so I tried to get rid of them. I clipped all the feathers off and cut off everything up to here" he pointed to a certain part of his wings "Then I filed the rest off. Dad came to the door and started yelling at me to let him in I tried to hide it but he got in before I could get rid of the scissors and stuff. I told him I was sorry and he just stood there with this look on his face, I will never forget it. He didn't hug me and tell me everything would be ok he didn't even try to stop me from crying, he just stood there with that look and said 'Not you too' while I cried my eyes out. They grew back, even bigger within the next week, it's never been the same since"

"Warren, your father…" Peyton started but Warren cut in before she could say anything.

"Peyton don't, please, I know he cares about me, he does, but not the way he used to. I would give anything to get rid of these things so he would treat me the way he used to"

Peyton wiped her eyes then took Warrens face in her hands and awaywiped his tears as well "Warren, listen to me" she said looked him in the eye and continued "There is nothing wrong with your wings, they aren't a curse they're a gift" Warren snorted at her words "I mean it, Warren" as she spoke she moved forward and started to undo his straps, he let her do it but didn't seem to want her to let them out "they are special, Warren, and so are you, promise me you wont ever forget than ok?"

He looked at her and smiled, he stretched his wings out so they were fully opened. Peyton couldn't believe it, only hours ago they had been singed and black but now they were white and beautiful again. Peyton smiled at him "See, amazing!"

Finally Warren laughed "Thank you Peyton"

"No problem" she smiled softly "Now are you going to get me something to wear or what, I'm getting cold"

Warren laughed and stood up, he turned and opened his closet and let Peyton get something out. She picked out a jumper, it was really big on her which was good because Warrens pants were all too big for her.

She came out of the bathroom and saw that Warren had fallen asleep on her bed, Peyton smiled softly and walked towards him. She sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his hair. Eventually she lied down next to him, put her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren woke up shocked to see Peyton asleep with her head resting on his chest. He smiled and lent forward to smell her hair, he really loved having her around she made him feel like he really was everything she said he was. Warren looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 10:30 his father would be at work by now. It wasn't long after Warren had woken up that Peyton did too. She smiled at him and said good morning.

"So what are we doing today?" She said to him with her head still on his chest.

"You want to spend the day with me?" Warren said with surprise.

"Of course I do" said Peyton laughing a little "Why don't we go out for breakfast"

"Lunch" said Warren pointing towards the clock.

"Ok, lunch" Peyton agreed "and then we could go shopping"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah I need some new clothes, I'm not wearing these for more than two days in a row" Peyton said sitting up

"You're staying here longer?" Warren sat up too, looking surprised that she wanted to stay longer

"Of course" said Peyton "oh, is that alright with you?"

Angel sighed dramatically "If you must" he said and Peyton threw a pillow at him playfully, he laughed and threw it back at her.

When they finally got up Peyton had a shower and put on her clothes from yesterday, she walked out into the kitchen to see Warren who was clean shaven, showered and dressed in new clothes. He looked up at her and smiled he walked around the table towards her and held out his arm "Ready to go ma'am" he said putting on a British accent. Peyton laughed and hooked her arm around his.

They walked down the street laughing and joking until they got to a restaurant. They walked inside and sat at a table and were just about to order when their table exploded into fire, the young man from outside Peyton's house walked up to them and grabbed Peyton round the wrist lifting her to her feet and pulling her close to him "Did you think we wouldn't find you Peyton?" he said with a sneer.

"What do you want from me?" she said

"The name's Pyro" he answered her, ignoring her question "We are he to take you to Magneto"

Before Peyton could say anything Angel had tackled Pyro, he let go of Peyton a fell to the ground. "Come on" said Angel grabbing her and trying to get her out of the restaurant.

"You're not going anywhere" Pyro called out after them. Peyton turned just in time to see Pyro shoot fire at them, Peyton closed her eyes and put her hands up to shield her face, she waited but the fire never hit her, she opened her eyes and saw the fire was dancing in the air almost half a meter from her hands.

Pyro who was still lying on the ground couldn't figure out what had happened. He tried to push the fire forward but it just hung in the air in the same spot. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Peyton, are you doing that?" Angel asked.

"I, I think so" she answered and waved her arm, as she did the fire disappeared. "Oh my god" she said slightly breathlessly.

"Yo, Ripper get 'em!" Pyro called out to a man sitting at a nearby table, the man got up and swung his arm at Angel walking forward at the same time and grabbing Peyton by the arm.

Angel cried in pain and Peyton hit the man but he just laughed and carried her back further. Pyro got up off the ground and walked towards Angel, he took out a lighter and moved the fire into a ball in his hand. "NO!" screamed Peyton and she swung her arm out trying to get away. There was a ripping sound and then blood spurted out of Pyro's back.

"Jesus" Peyton whispered shocked. Ripper let go of Peyton and she ran towards Angel helping him up "are you ok?"

"Are you?" said Angel holding the cut on his chest. They ran out of the restaurant "Help me get my shirt off" Angel told her "We need to get out of here, fast"

But Peyton was already on that, she grabbed Warrens hand and concentrated, then she felt it and heard her shirt rip, she looked over her shoulder and saw that she had two white wings spurting out of her back, she flapped them and took flight holding Warren under his arms.

"What? How did you do that?" he yelled up at her.

"I don't know!" she answered.

"Let go, I have my wing loose now, I can fly by myself" he called up to her with a smile.

She did what he said and he fell for a second or two but then his wings exploded out of the harness, he flew up nest to her and looked at her wings dumbfounded.

They flew to the top of a building when they landed they folded up their wings but to both Angels and Peyton's surprise hers disappeared.

Warren walked around behind Peyton and inspected her back, there wasn't even a mark left on her back, not a single sign that she just had wings growing out of her back.

"Peyton" Warren said "How did that happen"

Peyton suddenly beamed at him "I must be a mutant too!"

"What so you can copy other people's powers?"

"I guess so" she shrugged still smiling "should we get down and go back to your place now?"

"I don't think we should go back there. They found us really easily I think they know we were there last night" said Warren

"We could go stay with my brother" she suggested "He is a mutant too, my parents kicked him out when they found out."

"Will you be safe there?" said Warren.

"Yeah, we both will be." Peyton smiled "He will let you stay with us too. He lives on the other side of town so it will be fine there"

Warren nodded "Lead the way"

Peyton beamed at him and said "I can't believe this is happening! You know, ever since I was a little girl I have wanted wings" then she closed her eyes and concentrated, then smiled as wings slowly formed out of her back. She grabbed Warrens hand and took off.

They landed half an hour later outside a yellow house. It wasn't very well taken care of, the paint was all peeling off and the garden was full of weeds and dead plants. Peyton opened the gate and motioned for Warren to follow.

"Well, this is uh…" Warren couldn't think of exactly what to say about this place.

"A dump" Peyton helped him finish and Warren laughed.

They walked to the door and Peyton knocked while they waited for an answer Warren asked "Peyton what's his mutation?"

The door opened and Warren saw what was an arm stretching all the way to the door from somewhere around the corner. "He stretches" Peyton said.

"In the lounge room!" a voice called out.

Peyton ran in and jumped up behind her brother covering his eyes with her hands "Guess who!" she said laughing.

"Oh my God! Peyt?" He said turned round and grapping her in a bear hug. "Peyt No way! I haven't seen you in…forever"

"Billy I've missed you so much" she said

"What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked

"Well, um, we need a place to stay" Peyton told him.

"We?" said Billy.

"Me and my friend Warren" said Peyton bringing Warren who was standing behind her to Billy's attention.

"Oh, how you doing? The names Billy" said her brother stretching his hand about two meters longer than it should have been, offering it to Warren to shake his hand.

"Um, hi" he said shaking it.

"Sorry, I s'pose you wasn't expecting a mutant?" Billy asked him.

"Actually Warren is one too" Peyton told him.

"Oh really?" said Billy, Warren nodded and turn showing him his wings. Warren didn't feel very comfortable doing this but he figured Peyton would want him to see them. "Whoa! Cool! Dude can you, like… fly?"

"Uh, Yes" Warren answered, thinking to himself that it was a rather stupid question to ask a man with 6 foot wings on his back.

"Awesome bro!" Billy shouted with a stupid smile on his face then he turned to Peyton and said "Aw poor Peyt, all left out, the only ones without any powers" he stretched and poked her in the arm laughing.

"Um actually…" Peyton said stretching her arm just as long as her brother had and poked him back.

"Dude!" he said happily "You're a stretcher! Just like your big brother!"

"Actually I can only stretch like you because I touched you and I can get wings like Warren too, see?" she told him as she grew the wings again.

"…What? I don't get it" he said with a blank look on his face.

_Not the sharpest tool in the shed, this one _thought Angel.

"I can copy other people's powers" she said "I did it first this morning, when these two guys attacked us. Warren and I went out for breakfast and then this guy through fire at us and another somehow cut open Warrens skin when he swung his arm at him, I got their powers too" Peyton said.

"Whoa, dude that's heavy" said Billy.

"Yeah"

"Anyways you guys can share my room. I usually sleep out here on the couch anyway so I don't mind" Billy told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel and Peyton had been getting closer over the past few days, they had been at Billy's place for three days now and they spent most the time just the two of them as Billy spent most his time sleeping or watching TV.

Peyton hated having to stay inside, she liked to be out and doing something. So after a lot of nagging and pleading she finally convinced Warren to go out and do something fun. Angel didn't really want Peyton to go out, he was terrified Pyro and Ripper and the others would come back and take her from him, he kept very close to her while they were out. Peyton loved that he was so protective of her, she felt safe when he was around, like nothing could touch her.

They decided to go to down the mall and buy some new clothes. Peyton had so much fun, her and Angel took turns modeling their clothes for each other. She could tell at first that Warren was uncomfortable doing this because of his wings but he gradually got more comfortable when Peyton reassured him that it was fine and that they were beautiful. It amazed her how much confidence it gave him just to hear someone say that. _That's all he had to do _Peyton thought _all Warrens father has to do to show Warren he really is special is to tell him he is gorgeous just the way he is. _It made Peyton angry that Warrens father treated him that way, to her Warren was perfect, _why cant his own father see that! _She screamed inside his head.

Once they were finished they walked back to Billy's house along the walk Peyton stopped walking, Angel turned and asked what she was doing but she just smiled at him then turned and jumped a fence into a play ground. She dropped her bags and climbed onto the swing-set and started to swing as high as she could.

Warren walked towards the fence and went in through the gate then slowly approached Peyton. He put his bags down and stood with his hands in his pockets watching Peyton swing. She looked over at him and laughed he gave a smile and shook his head.

"What?" Peyton yelled out laughing.

"You" Warren said simply.

Peyton shook her head "Come push me" she said slowing herself down "please"

Warren walked over behind her and pushed her "You know" Peyton began "When I was a little girl I there was this park outside our house and everyday I would go out there and try to swing myself so high that I would do a loop. I tried for years and years and then one day I finally did it"

"Really?" Warren asked

"Well kind of, I mean I got all the way around but I fell off and broke my arm" Peyton told him then started laughing.

Warren laughed too and then said "And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I just thought I better tell you so you didn't push me too high"

Warren slowed her down to a stop, Peyton turned around and faced him, she put her hand on his chest a looked into his eyes. He moved closer to her and gently touched cheek. They both moved their faces closer until their lips finally brushed together.

"Angel" Peyton whispered.

Warren pulled back a bit "Angel?" he repeated.

"Yeah, sorry I just…" Peyton started but before she got the chance to finish Warren leaned in and kissed her. Peyton closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Warren held her closer to him and ran his finger through her hair, he had never felt this way about anyone before. He'd never had someone who made him feel so free, so perfect.

When they finally broken apart Warren looked into her eyes and smiled "Angel's fine with me" Peyton smiled and hugged him, Warren smelled her hair again then said "Come on it's getting dark, we better get back"

Peyton picked up her bags and held Angels hand and they walked back to Billy's.

"Hey Angel" Peyton said.

Warren made a sound to let Peyton know he was listening.

"Have you ever heard of someone called 'Magneto'?"

"No I don't think I have. Why do you ask?"

"When that guy grabbed me in the restaurant he told me he was going to take me to Magneto" she told him.

"Do you think he wanted you because of your mutation?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it a lot the past few days. The only thing is that I didn't get my powers until after they came after me" she said.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner if it's been worrying you so much? I thought you knew that you could talk to me about anything" he told her seeming slightly hurt that she hadn't.

"I don't know, because I really wanted to. But I also wanted to get it out of my mind" She told him looking down at her feet then looking up at him and said simply "I'm scared"

Warren let go of Peyton's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then kissed her on the temple and whispered "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok?"

Peyton smiled and leaned into him, she felt safer and happier than she ever had before.

"Hey Peyton"

"Yeah"

"I love you" He said in barely even a whispered.

She closed her eyes and smiled then answered "I love you too, Angel"

When they got back home Billy was yet again asleep on the couch. They walked quietly into the bed room. Angel closed the door and Peyton walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, she unbuttoned his shirt and took off his harness then held Warrens face and kissed him. He kissed her back and picked her up walking over to the bed.

He laid her down and leaned over her taking in all her features, her little nose, full lips, her eyes. Her eyes, the first thing he had ever noticed about her. To him she was perfect and to her he was too.

Peyton had been stroking Angel's wings while he was thinking, when he moved a little closer to her she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her and kissed him. The next morning they woke up tangle in the sheets holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

**

Warren and Peyton had been together at Billy's house for three week now, they were happy there together. Warren, for the first time in 10 years was truly happy and felt that he could really be himself. He always had to put on an act for his father, especially after his mutation. He was always expected to act a certain way but with Peyton he could laugh when he wanted to laugh, smile when he wanted to smile and say whatever he truly thought.

Warren got a phone call off his father that morning. Warren's father had called him a few times while he had been there, just to make sure he was ok and (much to Peyton's disgust) to make sure he was keeping his wings covered up as a work associate of his lived in the area.

This phone call however was different.

"Warren, how are you son?" said his father.

"Fine" He answered.

"And Paige, how is she?"

"Her name is Peyton, and yeah she is fine"

"Son, listen the reason I called you is because we have found a cure"

"A cure for the mutations?"

"Yes, a cure for the mutations" his father repeated.

"Uh that's great dad, congratulations" Warren stammered not really knowing how to react.

"Well, I'll expect you back before Tuesday. You are going to be the first one to be cured" Warren could hear happiness in his Fathers voice.

"But I -"

"Well see you soon Warren beep" he hung up.

Warren sighed and put down his phone. Peyton walked into the room and saw that Warren looked quite confused.

"Angel, are you alright?" she said walking up to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah" he said absentmindedly "That was my dad. He's, um, he's found a cure for the mutations"

Peyton felt her stomach drop. _No _she thought _he's leaving. _She looked down at the ground as he kept talking.

"And he wants me to be the first to be cured"

"Oh, are you going to?" she asked him.

"I don't really think I have a choice" Warren said simply.

"Don't have a choice! Warren you're not a little kid anymore, this isn't his decision it's yours" She yelled at him.

"You don't understand Peyt!"

"Tell me then!" she yelled "Why is this up to daddy dearest and not you when it's your body and your life"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Warren started yelling too "You don't get it Peyton, you don't know what it's like to have your father look at you everyday like you're a freak!"

"I have seen how he looks at you and it makes me sick! That's why I think you should be making this choice for you and not for someone who would make you feel this way!"

"PEYTON! NO YOU DON'T GET IT, YOU MIGHT THINK YOU DO BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYWAY SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET LOST!" Warren yelled at her, he immediately regretted it seeing the hurt look on her face "Peyton I'm-"

"No, don't" she cut in "You're a prick" she said quietly and walked past him went out the door and slammed it behind her.

Warren sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to upset her he just needed her to understand that there was more to it than what she saw. He suddenly felt really guilty as he realized she only said all that because she cared about him. He cursed himself for treating her that way and ran after her.

He ran down the street and when he saw her he called out her name.

"Peyton!" He called "Peyton wait! Listen I'm sorry" Peyton kept walking and Warren called her again. When he caught up with her he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him "Peyton, please"

She turned at looked at him. He was about to apologize to her but before he could speak she had kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground and she stepped on his chest pinning him down.

"Peyton what the hell are you doing?" Warren asked finding it difficult to speak because she had winded him.

She laughed and leaned forward looking at him. His eyes widened with shocked as Peyton's whole body started to turn blue. She transformed into a blue scaly woman with orange hair. Warren realized she had been one of the people outside Peyton's house the night he had saved her. "You're never going to see her again" said the woman.

"You! What have done with her? If you've done anything to her I swear to God I'll kill you!" Warren screamed at her. _Please God let her be alright _he prayed.

The woman simply laughed, took her foot off her chest and kicked him hard in the chest. Another woman walked up next to her with her arms crossed, she shook her head and laughed as Angel groaned in pain. "Pathetic, isn't he Spike?" said the blue woman.

"Yeah, absolutely" Spike agreed "By the way nice kick Mystique"

"Come on let's go before Pyro stuffs up again and loses her again" Mystique answered she kicked Warren again before the two women turned started too walk off. "Shit, too late"

"Warren!" screamed a voice.

"Peyton" Warren felt a wave of relief sweep over him.

"Warren, are you ok?" Peyton called out running up to him, but before she get to him, Mystique slapped her in the face and Spike held out her hand and a thorn shot out of her palm hitting Peyton in the neck. Peyton cried out in pain and swung her arm expecting it to cause a deep cut to appear on Spikes body but nothing happened. "What?" Peyton thought out loud.

"Your powers are gone for a while" Spike said with a smirk pointing at the thorn Peyton still had in her neck.

"Pyro!" Mystique called out as she saw him run around the corner towards them "What are you doing? You idiot! You almost lost her! We gave you one simple friken thing to do and you can't even do that right!"

"It's not exactly easy!" Pyro told her "I'd like to see you try"

"Fine!" said Mystique. She walked up to Peyton and punched her, knocking her out and then she picked her up and handed her to Pyro "Do you think perhaps you can keep an eye on her now?"

"Let her go!" Angel wheezed still trying to get up of the ground, but he couldn't because his ribs had been broken the last time Mystique had kicked him.

Mystique snorted and turned to Spike "Go find Gargoyle"

"No need, I'm here" said a man coming around the corner with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "You ready to go?"

Mystique nodded. Gargoyle took one last puff of his cigarette and threw on the ground, them ribbed off his shirt. He grew taller and taller, his skin began to go brown and his jaw stretched, his nails and teeth became sharp, his eyes went black and hideous bat-like wings formed on his back.

When the horrible transformation was complete Gargoyle grunted at the others and they walked towards him he picked Mystique and Spike up with one arm and Pyro and Peyton under the other. Gargoyle kicked off from the ground and flew off into the sky.

"No!" Angel called out and with all the strength he could possibly muster he stood up and took off his shirt the flew after them.

_I have to get her back _Angel told himself.

But before he could get anywhere near Gargoyle and the others, Spike turned and shot a thorn out at Angel. It hit him in the chest and he felt his wings withering away, he watched his feathers gliding down slowly as he fell towards the ground…


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton woke up in a daze, she shook her head trying to wake herself up properly. She realized she was in a steal room there were no windows or furniture, just one metal door with no handle. She walked over to the door and started to bang her fists on it.

"Hey!" Peyton called "HEY! Let me out!"

Peyton banged on the door until her hands hurt then sat down and leaned against the wall. After a while the door opened and an old man stepped through with Pyro, Mystique and another woman following close behind him.

"Ah, Peyton, I presume. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Said the elderly man as he extended his hand for her to shake. "I am Magneto"

"Don't touch me!" Peyton said hitting his hand away from her.

"Dear me, not very friendly are we?" Magneto said with a smirk turning and glancing at the others.

"What do you want from me?" Peyton said glaring at me.

"My dear, you have an incredible talent, what I want from you is to join us and our cause" Magneto explained.

"But I didn't get my powers until _after _they started chasing me, how did you know about my 'talent'" Peyton asked.

"Well you see, Ramla, here" Magneto pointed to the woman standing with Pyro and Mystique "Has the extraordinary ability to see into the future"

"What do you mean by your cause?" Peyton asked

"The mutant cause, you see we-" Magneto began but Peyton cut in before he could explain it"

"No I don't want to hear it I'm not going to help you! I'm not an idiot, as if I would help someone who kidnapped me and beat up… oh God, Warren!" Peyton felt like she was going to have a heart attack "What did you do to him? Is he ok? Please God let him be alright" Peyton looked up at them giving them a pleading look. _He has to be ok _she thought.

"Well if you aren't going to cooperate with us, we certainly aren't going to cooperate with you" Magneto said simply making it very clear he wouldn't be answering any more of her questions. He turned to the others and said "Come along then" and with that he left the room.

"No!" Peyton called after them "Please! Just tell me if he's ok!"

They left the room and Peyton broke down into tears, she cried and cried until she fell asleep. Peyton had many disturbing dreams of Warren being burned to death and slashed open. She woke up many times after these horrible dreams and cried even more until there were no tears left. She finally fell in a deep sleep after she had collapsed on the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

She was awoken several hours by someone shaking her quite roughly.

"Wake up" a woman's voice whispered urgently "Hey Peyton wake up!"

"What?" Peyton mumbled half opening her eyes to see what was going on, she snapped them wide open when she saw Spike kneeling next to her trying to wake her. "You!" she spat "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Put her hand over Peyton's mouth "Listen I'm here to help you! Your friend, Warren he is ok, I had to shoot him with one of my spikes but this guy stretched his arms, like, really long and caught him just before he hit the ground. Now, I'm going to get you out of here to a safe place, but you are going to have to trust me, ok?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Peyton said trying to keep a serious face, she couldn't help but smile a little knowing that Warren was ok.

Spike rolled up her sleeve and held her arm up to Peyton "They said you can take anyone's powers, right? Take mine" Peyton looked at her in disbelief but Spike kept a dead serious tone "If you think I'm being untrustworthy use it on me. But please, let me help you"

Peyton slowly nodded and grabbed onto her arm, Spike smiled and grabbed Peyton's hand helping her up "My name is Hailey" Spike told her "Now come on"

The opened the door and crept slowly down a metal hallway. Everything was going surprisingly well until Peyton bumped into Spike while she had been checking over her shoulder and they had fallen over with a loud _thump!_ The sound had echoed through the halls, Peyton and Hailey had lay perfectly still, praying that no one had heard it but to their dismay-

"Hello?" said Pyro "Is someone there?" he flicked in his lighter as he walked around the corner but just before he saw them and had the opportunity to attack them, Peyton had raised her hand a brought the fire into an orb in her palm. Hailey got up and shot a spike at Pyro, she ran up to him, grabbed his head and smacked it against the wall knocking him out cold.

"Keep that alight it will help us see" Hailey said helping Peyton to her feet. "Trust me now?" she added with a smile.

"Maybe" Peyton said as they ran down the hall way.

"She's gotten out!" called a voice in the distance followed by the sound of people running towards them.

Mystique came around the corner and grabbed Peyton lifting her up by the throat, Peyton gasped for air but then started to smile. Mystique gave her a questioning look before she realized that Peyton had the ball of fire drifting by her shoulder. Peyton flicked her wrist and Mystique arm was engulfed in flame. She screamed and dropped Peyton just as Ripper ran up behind them he swung his arm but Peyton was faster and she heard him cry out in pain as his face was split open.

"Peyton!" Hailey called out from behind her, she swung around and saw that Gargoyle had her pinned by the arms to the wall and was about to bite her. Peyton held out her hand and shot a spike that hit Gargoyle in the thigh. He shrieked and turned slowly back into a human, when he had changed back, Hailey elbowed him in the face breaking his nose.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked Hailey, she nodded and they continued to run down the corridor.

Another mutant stopped them along the way, she clapped her hands together and created an energy blast, it knocked both Hailey and Peyton flying. Peyton got up and ran towards her she grabbed her wrist just before she was sent flying again. Hailey stood and shot a spike at the woman it hit her and Peyton clapped her hands together using the mutant's power against her.

When they finally reached a way out Peyton took off her jacket and let her wings rip through the back of her shirt, she grabbed Hailey under the arms and took off. They had gotten away.

"We need to go that way!" Hailey called out pointing north.

"No!" Peyton called back "I have to go see Warren first" and she flew west.

Angel woke up on Billy's couch, his ribs hurt terribly and it took him a moment to remember why –

"Peyton!" he said aloud as he remembered. He tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Dude, you're awake!" Billy said walking into the room "Man, where did they take her? Warren! Where did they take Peyton"

"I – I don't know" Warren said his eyes welling up with tears.

Billy began to cry too, just for a second until he managed to fight it down "Ok, listen we'll get her back alright? We will find a way. And you know what she's a smart girl, I bet she'll figure something out"

Warren just nodded watching his own tears drop onto his legs. "What happened?"

"I saved you, I heard screams and recognized Peyton's voice, I got there just in time to see that thing fly away and you falling, I caught you just before you hit the ground"

"Thank you" Warren said trying to sound as grateful as possible but he really felt like screaming at him for not trying to save Peyton instead.

"Hey dude this is Kyle" Billy told Warren as another man walked into the room "He lives down the road and he can heal you up, he's a mutant"

Warren nodded again and Kyle walked forward and put his hand on Warren's forehead. Warren felt a tingling feeling wash over his entire body. Kyle took his hand away from Warrens head and all the pain was gone but Warren still felt that the pain he could feel would kill him. The pain he felt from losing Peyton.

Billy and Kyle left Warren on his own, Warren walked over to the window. He saw his reflection and surprised himself with the relief he felt when he saw his wings had grown back.

Warren hated himself so much right now, not only because he had let them take Peyton away from him but because the last thing he had done was hurt her feelings. And then something else came flooding back into his memory.

"_Have you ever heard of someone called 'Magneto'?" Peyton said. _

"_No I don't think I have. Why do you ask?" He replied._

"_When that guy grabbed me in the restaurant he told me he was going to take me to Magneto" she told him._

"_Do you think he wanted you because of your mutation?" _

"_I don't know, I've been thinking about it a lot the past few days. The only thing is that I didn't get my powers until after they came after me" she said._

"_Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner if it's been worrying you so much? I thought you knew that you could talk to me about anything" he told her._

"_I don't know, because I really wanted to. But I also wanted to get it out of my mind" She told him looking down at her feet then looking up at him and said simply "I'm scared"_

_Warren let go of Peyton's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then kissed her on the temple and whispered "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok?" _

And with that Warren dropped to his knees and cried, he had made a promise to her and he didn't keep it, _if they do anything to her it'll be my fault _he thought_ I'll die if she get hurt._

He staying there looking out the window, praying that he would see his beautiful Peyton flying over the horizon towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes when that was exactly what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton saw Warren run out the front door and look up her flying towards him. He had tears streaming down his face but was smiling and laughing. When she flew down into the yard she put Hailey down and ran up to Warren. She leaped onto him and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

Warren held her tight, never wanting to let her go again. He could hardly believe she was here in his arms, he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care that his father work colleague could probably see them. He didn't even care that the woman who had helped kidnap Peyton and stopped him from saving her was standing there in the front yard with them. All that mattered to him was that his precious Peyton was there with him.

"I thought I would never see you again" Warren said still holding her tight up against him.

"I'm so sorry Angel" Peyton whispered "I'm so, so sorry"

"It doesn't matter, I love you so much" he said.

"No, it _does_ matter" She said taking her face "I-"

Before she could go on Warren kissed her then looked at her and said "We'll talk about it later ok?" Peyton nodded and kissed him back.

"Peyton!" Billy called out as he ran out the front door "Thank God you're ok!"

Peyton let go of Angel and hugged her brother. Warren hated having to let her go but felt happier than ever when she let go of Billy and returned to his arms.

"Wait! Isn't this bitch one of those people who took you?" Billy said pointing at Hailey.

"No!" Peyton said "Well, yes, but she isn't bad. She helped me escape"

"Then what were you doing with those assholes if you're not one of them?" Billy said trying to control his temper.

"I have been undercover for a man named Xavier. He found out that Magneto is trying to rally up mutants to join his 'cause' Xavier sent me there to find out what was going on. When I found out about you I alerted him and he told me to get you out no matter what. He wants you to go to his school." Hailey told Peyton.

"His school?" Warren asked.

"Yes, 'Professor Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters', a school for mutants. All mutants are safe there" Hailey told them.

"Why do I have to go there?" Peyton asked.

"You don't have to," Hailey told her quickly "but if you do you will be safe. And Magneto won't be able to touch you when you are under Xavier's watch. He can also help you to use your powers properly and make them more powerful."

"In that case" Warren said to Peyton "Maybe you should go"

"What?" Peyton said shocked.

"If there is a place that you will be truly safe from this guy, that is where you should be, it nearly killed me when that took you. I don't think I can do it again"

"Warren no, if you are going to get the cure I'm going to stay with you" Peyton said "You wont be able to live in a school full of mutants"

"You- you're going to stay with me? Even if I'm human"

"Angel, of course I am! I love you and I don't care what you look like, whether you have wings or not I don't care. Even if you had blue skin or- or three eyes, none of it matters ok?" Peyton told him.

Warren hugged her "I'm sorry Peyton, for everything I said before"

"Don't be" Peyton said "So are we going back to your fathers place?"

Warren thought, he finally had the chance to be accepted. Accepted by his father and everyone else too. And the only person who had ever loved him the way he was, was going to stay with him no matter what. He could finally be happy. He looked down at Peyton and nodded.

"Well, I just want you to know" Hailey interrupted "There will always be a place at the school for you ok?" They said goodbye to each other before Hailey called a taxi and left.

Peyton and Angel went inside and packed their things, they said goodbye to Billy once they were done.

"Thank you so much for everything Billy" Warren said.

"Don't be a stranger ok dude? I want to catch up with you again I really like you" Billy had replied.

"Billy, I love yah, please look after yourself ok?" Peyton said hugging her brother good bye.

"You too Peyt" He said "Hey Warren, take care of my girl ok?"

"Yeah I will" Warren said putting his arm around Peyton, and with that they got taxi and drove back to Warrens apartment.

When they got there Warren's father was ecstatic, he kept bringing up the cure and hinting that it would be a good idea for Peyton to take the cure as well. Peyton had to restrain herself from yelling at him to leave her alone but in the end Warren did it for her. Peyton was so proud of him for standing up to his father, she was glad he was starting to.

It was Monday night, the day before Warren was to get the cure. Warren's father had prepared a celebration dinner and had basically celebrated on his own as neither Peyton nor Angel touched their food or said much.

Later that night Peyton was sitting on the lounge reading, Warren's father was in a chair next to the heater smoking a pipe and Warren was sitting on the lounge next to Peyton watching her read.

"Well" Warren said "I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Ok son, it the big day tomorrow so you should probably get a good nights rest" His father said.

"Yeah, goodnight dad" He said then turned to Peyton "Are you coming in now or later sweetie?"

"Um, yeah I'm coming just let me finish this chapter ok?" She said not looking up from the book. Warren nodded, bent over her and kissed her on the forehead then exited the room, leaving Peyton and his father on their own.

"So ah, Peyton, are you going to be getting cured tomorrow?" Mr Worthington asked her.

"No" Peyton said "I don't believe there is anything that needs to be cured"

"Well I suppose not. I guess that it's easier to blend in when your mutation can't be seen"

Peyton look back at her book and bit her tongue. _Calm down _Peyton thought _just let him go, he will stop tomorrow, it'll all be over then._

"But, you know Peyton" Mr Worthington began and Peyton breathed out slowly trying to stay calm, "Warren is doing this to look normal, don't you think he is going to want a normal life too, normal friends, normal children? Don't you think he will want you to be normal too?"

That was it for Peyton "There is nothing wrong with Warren! Or any other mutants we are normal people too"

"Then why do you think he is doing this?"

"Because of you, you asshole! The way you treat your own son because he's different is disgusting. Warren is doing this so you with treat him like you used to" Peyton was trying to stop herself but she couldn't "He is your son! How could you put him through all this, why cant you see past the fact he looks different and see him for who he is on the inside!"

"You're not the one who has 6 foot wings on your back"

"Neither are you! Just because you hate them doesn't mean everyone else does, you should see Warren's face when he flies! He looks happy and you can tell he loves it"

"Normal people can't fly can they? Only frea-"

"Warren is not a freak!"

"He isn't normal either!"

Peyton groaned in frustration, she got up and started to head before her bedroom but stopped and turned to Warren's father "You know Mr Worthington, I wish that you could see Warren through my eyes. I wish you could see how perfect you son really is. I wish he could too"

Neither of them realized that Warren had heard every word they had said, he laid on the bed waiting for Peyton to lay down next him. When she did he rolled over and smiled at her, they laid there looking at each for a while thinking.

_I knew she didn't want this _Warren thought_, I don't want this either, so why should I do this for him? _

_Why are you doing this to yourself Warren? _Peyton thought _why can't you just forget about him and let yourself be happy?_

_They aren't even that bad anyway, and Peyton loves them._

_I'm really going to miss them. _Peyton thought.

"I love you" Warren told her

"I love you too Ange- Warren" Peyton said trying to smile. She the moved closer to him, snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning Warren woke up to his alarm. His stomach dropped, today was the day. He looked down at Peyton who was still asleep cuddle up against his chest. She looked so beautiful. Warren brushed hair off her face and watched her sleep for a while.

Eventually he got up, being careful not wake Peyton and had a shower. When he got out he looked in the mirror. He had had his wings for 10 years, 10 long years of wishing they were gone, but now he could get rid of them and it was the last thing he wanted to do. He had only known Peyton a month but she had changed him life in an unbelievable way.

He got dressed and went into the kitchen, there was a note on the bench, it said:

_Good Morning Warren, _

_Be there at 10:30, you are going to be first._

_I know it's been a long wait but it will be over today. _

_I'm very proud of you and I want you to know you are making the _

_Right decision._

_Love Dad._

Warren sighed and scrunched up the note, he saw the pen and paper and decided to leave Peyton a note.

_Morning Beautiful,_

_I've gone to get the cure, I'll be back around 11:30 _

_I really hope I'm doing the right thing, I'm not sure anymore._

_All my love, Angel._

He left the note on the table next to Peyton, kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

**Well i hope you like it, the next chapter might be a while because i have no idea what I'm going to write next lol, bye**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, i hope you like this chapter, Ithink its my favourite so far. enjoy!**

* * *

Mr Worthington stood looking out the window at the mutants below, some were waiting in line to be cured, and others had signs and were yelling out "No! To the cure!" There were news reporters everywhere and many people who had gathered round to see what all the fuss was about. There was several traffic jams on the roads all around the building. People were yelling and arguing about the cure. Several fights had broken out and there was a lot of police and security. No matter where you looked there was absolute mayhem.

Mr Worthington hadn't wanted it to be like this, all he wanted was for the people who wanted a way out of their mutants to have one. He wanted to help them not make them hate him and the rest of the humans. He wanted them to be able to have the best life they could have, that's all he really wanted for his son. He had been alerted a few moments ago that Warren was on his way up.

Dr. Kavita Rao interrupted Mr Worthington's train of thought "Are you sure you want to start with him?" her accent was hard to place.

"I think it's important, yes" he told her as they walked away from the window.

The door opened and Warren stepped through wearing his brown overcoat. His father walked forward.

"Hello Warren" said Dr Rao.

"How are you son?" Mr Worthington asked putting his hand on his back "You sleep well?" Warren nodded. "I'm so proud of you for doing this, and everything is going to be fine, I promise. Are you ready?"

"Yep" Warren mumbled, he was nervous. He wasn't sure he wanted this anymore, _just get it over and done with Warren _he told himself. He told off his overcoat and shirt while Dr Rao put on some surgical gloves and prepared the needle. He left the harness on his wings and walked towards the table. He stood up and leaned against it, while to men put his arms into harnesses.

"The transformation can be a little jarring" Dr Rao told him walking towards him with the needle.

"Dad, can we talk about this for a second" Warren said, _this isn't what I want_ he told himself_, I want to be a mutant, I want to take Peyton to the mutant school where she'll be safe. I want to be able to fly._

"We've talked about it son, it'll all be over soon" He father said sympathetically, he realized that this was hard for Warren.

Dr Rao wiped a spot on Warrens arm with a sterilizer. Warren gasped _no, stop! Don't let them take my wings_ his head screamed.

"Everything is going to be fine" Warren's father told him trying to calm his son.

Dr Rao brought the needle to Warrens arm, she was about to give inject it but "Wait" Warren told her, she stopped and looked up at him. He turned to his father "I can't do this"

"Warren, calm down" His father said.

"No, I cant do this" he said trying to get out of the harnesses but the men who had done them up stood there keeping them shut as Warren tried to get free.

"Yes you can" His father told him.

"Ok just get me out" he said to the men but they weren't listening.

"Just relax son" His father said raising his voice a little. "Take it easy, calm down"

"No! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Warren screamed.

"I promise you it will be fine" His father said, disparately wishing that this wasn't happening. "Take it easy!"

"DAD!" Warren growled trying to get himself loose, he ripped his arms free from each mans grip, undid his harness, and hit the two men trying to restrain him. They were knocked backwards and fell to the floor. Warren stood there with his wings spread wide trying to catch his breath. He wasn't going to take orders from his father anymore. He was going to live his own life with Peyton. He was going to be happy.

"Warren it's a better life" His father told him, Warren said nothing so his father went on "It's what we all want"

"No, it's what _you_ want" as soon as Warren said this it felt at if a huge weight had been lifted from him, for ten years he had wanted to say this to his father and now he finally had. He was free at last! And with that he turned and ran at the window.

"Warren, no!" His father screamed.

But it was too late Warren smashed through the window, spread his wings and flew. Higher and higher. The crowds below all looked up and pointed at the angel that was soaring through the sky. For the first time in his life he didn't care who saw his wings, in fact he wanted people to see them. He flew over the city, smiling and enjoying the sensation of the wind ruffling through his feathers.

He flew back to his father's apartment, he couldn't wait to see Peyton's face when she found out what he had done. He flew to the window and saw Peyton sitting on the couch. She had her back to the window and was stroking something. His moved a bit higher and saw it was one of his feathers. He smiled and watched her.

He flew down to the entrance. He ran through the foyer, past the people that lived in the apartments around him. They saw finally saw his wings, they finally knew the truth, and he finally didn't care.

Warren ran up the stairs and opened the door to his place quietly. He crept up behind Peyton who was still playing with the feather. Warren slowly opened his wings and put them around both him and Peyton, cocooning them.

Peyton gasped then realized what was happening she beamed and turned around, throwing her arms his neck. Warren laughed and hugged her around the waist. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Peyton, I think we should go to that Xavier guy's school" Warren told Peyton.

"When?" Peyton asked him with her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Right now" Warren said, Peyton lifted her head and looked up at him, when she saw he was serious, a smile spread across her face.

"Ok" she whispered and kissed him. Warren smiled while he kissed her back. "Let's go" she said when the broke apart.

Warren took her by the hand and walked to the window, he opened it and let his wings out. He looked over and Peyton and saw she had hers out too. She smiled at him and jumped out the window and flew up into the sky and did a few circles while she waited for Warren to follow her. Warren jumped out the window and dropped down toward the ground then spread his wings and flew up to Peyton.

"How are we going to find this place?" Peyton asked.

"I've heard of it before, don't worry I know how to get there" Angel told her.

"How do you know about it?" she asked.

"I was going to run away and live there a few years ago" Warren clearly didn't want to talk about it so Peyton didn't press on about it. He flew off then yelled over his shoulder "Come on, I bet you that you can't catch me"

Peyton flew after him, laughing. They chased each other the whole way there. When they landed outside the school, it was nothing like what Peyton had imagined. She had thought that the students would be happy and running around and talking. But instead most students were walking alone, some were even crying.

Peyton looked at Angel but he just shrugged. They waked up to one boy who was on his own "Excuse me" Peyton said to him "Do you know where we could find Charles Xavier"

The boys face saddened and he said "Was he a friend of yours"

"Actually, no, we have never met him, but we were told that he can keep us safe here and that he helps mutants"

"Um, Professor Xavier has past away" The boy told them. "If you want to stay here you should talk to Storm"

"I'm so sorry" Peyton said.

"It's ok" The boy said "I'm Bobby"

"Warren, and this is Peyton"

"Nice to meet you, shall I take you to Storm?"

"Uh, sure"

They followed the boy down the hallway. The school was absolutely beautiful, Peyton was looking forward to exploring the place. The got to a door and Bobby stopped, Peyton had been looking around and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh sorry" she said.

"No problem. Storm is in here" Bobby told them "I'll leave you guys to it then"

"Thank you" Warren called after him.

Warren nodded on the door and opened it. "Um, excuse me" he said. Inside the room a woman with white hair, a man with blue fur, and a man with and unusual hair cut looked up at him. "I heard that this was a safe place for mutants"

"It used to be son" Said the blue man.

The woman with white hair stood up and said "And it still is. My name is Storm. You are welcome here, both of you"

"Thank you" Peyton said "I'm Peyton and this is Warren"

"Well it's wonderful to meet you both" Storm said shaking both their hands. When she shook Peyton's, Storms hand became covered in ice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Peyton said.

"So you're an ice mutant?" Storm said "We have another boy here that has the same mutation"

"Actually I have no idea how I did that I- oh, I bumped into that boy outside, Bobby"

"Um, I'm sorry I don't understand" Storm said.

"Oh, you see, when ever I touch another mutant I get there powers and I accidentally walked into that boy outside the door, Bobby I think his name was" Peyton said.

Storm's eyes widened "Oh my God. You're the girl Hailey rescued"

"Yeah"

"I wish you could have met the professor" Storm said sadly "He really wanted to meet you"

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Peyton felt a swell of guilt. Everyone in the room jumped as a bolt of lightening struck just outside the window. Peyton looked up shocked to see that black clouds had formed when only a few seconds ago it had been bright and sunny. Before Peyton could even try to figure out what was going on the clouds cleared almost instantly.

"Storm?" Logan said "Are you ok?"

"It wasn't me" Storm said and looked at Peyton.

"I'm sorry" Peyton said "I didn't – I didn't know…"

"It's ok," Storm said then smiled gently "I think we are going to have to work on you controlling your powers"

Peyton could tell this wasn't going to be easy living in a school with hundreds of other mutants. Over the next few days Peyton had surprised herself by accidentally levitating a cup off a high shelf in the kitchen, teleporting from the top to the bottom of the stairs, cutting her finger but having it heal up instantly, making a vase explode by looking at it, she heard voices and discovered she was reading peoples mind, she even transformed into Angel while she had been thinking about him. She couldn't figure out how she had changed into Angel until she realized that Mystique had choked her when she had been kidnapped which meant she got her transformation powers too. Needless to say things were getting complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

Second last chapter! (at least i think it is)

i hope you like it, please dont get mad about what happens!

Thankyou so much for the reviews everyone

* * *

Peyton sat on the end of her bed, she was staring out the window and was deep in thought. _I can't believe this, what if – what if he…_

"Peyton!" Angel called running into the room he grabbed her arms.

"Angel I have to talk to about something important…" Peyton told him but stopped seeing the look of urgency on Warrens face. "What's wrong?"

"Storm and the others they have gone to fight Magneto, he has gone after the mutant who they used to create to cure" He said "They have gone already, there was only seven of them! We have got to help them!"

"Oh my God!" Peyton said "We have got to go now!" she walked towards the door but Warren caught her arm and stopped her.

"Wait what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter I can talk to you about it later, we have to go" She answered.

They ran through the halls and corridors, the second they burst through the door they both took flight.

"What if we don't get there in time?" Angel called out. When he said this Peyton realized how stupid she had been not to teleport them there. She had gotten this power off a mutant named Night-crawler who came to the school occasionally to visit Storm. She grabbed onto Angel, closed her eyes and teleported them. Peyton opened her eyes when she felt her feet hit the ground. She looked around and saw they were on a bridge that had been ripped out of its correct place and stretched from the main land to Alcatraz Island. **(AN: I'm not sure if this was where they were, can anyone help out?)**

Peyton heard a scream, she looked over at the cars that had been pushed to the edge of the bridge. All the cars appeared to be this way, she figured Magneto must have done it. She found the source of the scream, it had come from a woman trapped in one of the cars. She was crying and holding her two children in her arms screaming at a mutant standing on the bonnet of her car. He had one eye and was probably about 7 and a half feet tall, he was growling at the woman and her children.

"Mummy! Make him go away!" cried the little girl in her mothers arms. "Please!"

"It's ok baby! I'm here, it's going to be alright" The woman told her child.

"Mum I'm scared!" the boy in her other arm whimpered.

"I know honey, I know" his mother answered holding her two babies tighter.

The one eyed mutant laughed, a sick and twisted sounding laugh, he leaned forward and ripped the roof off the car and through it over the edge of the bridge into the water. He growled and looked at the three cowering below him.

"Please don't hurt my babies!" The woman screamed "Please!"

The mutant laughed again and moved closer to them, he grabbed the woman by the hair and she screamed. Her children cried and screamed not knowing what to do. It was then that Peyton ran over to the car and raised her hand causing him to levitate in mid air. This surprised the mutant and he let go of the woman. Peyton blinked and there was an explosion on the mutant's stomach. He cried out in pain and looked at the deep wound she had created. Peyton dropped the mutant and he ran towards her, he raised his fist preparing to punch her but she clapped her hands together and blew him backwards with an energy blast. In the split second that the mutant hit the ground Peyton teleported above him and swung her arm causing him face to split open, she landed on top of him and put her hand on his bare chest, she shot a spike deep into his skin and watched has he transformed into a normal looking human. He looked up at Peyton with a look of shock on his face and she punched him, knocking him out.

"Warren!" she called out looking over her shoulder "Are they ok?"

Warren was over near the woman and her children, he was trying to calm them down but the woman was crying begging him not to hurt them. Peyton ran over to them next to Angel.

"Hey, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Peyton asked.

"Please! Don't hurt us! Please just leave my children alone!" The woman begged.

"Listen, it's alright, we aren't here to hurt you ok? That man is gone now you're safe" Peyton said, she looked at the woman's daughter who was bleeding at little. "Oh my God, sweetie, are you ok?"

The little girl looked up and gasped when she saw Warren, "Mummy it's an angel!"

The woman looked at Warren properly for the first time and breathed in, she seemed to calmed down a little. "You aren't going to hurt my babies?"

"I swear on my life" Peyton told her.

The woman nodded and looked at her children, they seemed to calm down when they saw their mother was no longer afraid. "Thank you" she said.

"Ok, now Warren is going to take you back to the main land alright? You will be safe with him" Peyton told them in a soothing voice.

"Wait no" Warren objected "I'm not leaving you on your own Peyton"

"Angel, I'll be fine ok? You have to help these people ok? I'll be fine I promise" Peyton told him give him a quick kiss.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" She smiled, and with that Angel picked up the woman and her two children and flew towards the city. Peyton watched them for a moment or two before spreading her own wings and flying in the opposite direction.

As Peyton got closer she saw a huge group of mutants all led by Magneto and a woman with long red hair. She looked over towards the building, it was surrounded by people with guns, and there was about seven others (Peyton recognized them as the mutants that Angel had heard talking) standing in a line in the way of Magneto and his followers. Peyton flew low and touched as many of Magneto's followers as she could. This took many of them by surprise but Pyro was the first to act. He shot several balls of fire out at her but she redirected them at the mutant's behind him.

Magneto sent forward most of the mutants and they all attacked, Wolverine leapt forward and fought them as did Storm and the others. Peyton flew down nearby and began to help. She was shocked when she stretched her hands out trying to catch a mutant who was running from her, only to have vines shoot out of her fingers. The vines grew thick and coiled around several mutants. As soon as Peyton realized what was going on she swung the vines and through them through the air.

Three mutants jumped out from different directions and grabbed Peyton but and they did, they were hit with a surge of electricity. They were blown back and lay on the ground knocked out cold.

Peyton then ran over to give Kitty Pryde, a mutant she met at the school, a hand. She could hardly believe it when she had run fifty meter in a few milliseconds. She had gotten super speed off one of the mutants and she used it to her advantage. She raced around using her new powers on many of the other mutants. She had developed super strength, got the ability to shot green lasers out of her eyes, she could melt, become transparent and untouchable, turn her whole body to stone, and move metal.

She looked over her shoulder and saw three mutants backing about ten humans into a corner. She teleported so she was in between the humans and the mutants. The mutants backed up a little but didn't leave. She raised her hands and all at once the mutant on the right was hit with a huge chunk of metal, the one on the left was flung back by a huge bolt of lightning, and the one in between them was levitated in the air then thrown about hundred meters higher and came crashing down onto the ground where he had stood only a few seconds ago.

Peyton breathed in deeply, it was harder than she expected it would be to use many powers at once. She felt a little tired and dizzy but she shook it off and turned to the humans who looked all absolutely petrified.

"Are you alright?" She asked. They all nodded and backed up a little more. "You should all get out of here right now."

They nodded again not daring to move an inch, Peyton sighed knowing she would have to get them out of there, she stretched her arms and wrapped them round the group of humans several times. They all started to panic and yell but Peyton ignored it, she closed her eyes and teleported them to where the bridge met the city.

Peyton unwrapped them from her arms and they went back to normal length, she smiled at the humans and ran super speed back to the battle. She was there in a split second and when she looked up at the building she saw that some mutants were hanging Warren's father over the edge of the top story.

"I only wanted to help you people!" He yelled at them.

"Do we look like we need your help?" One of them replied with a sneer.

The mutants threw him off the building but before Peyton could even begin to think of how to save him he was flying through the air above her with two giant wings on his back. Peyton blinked in amazement, she could believe what she was seeing until she realized they weren't Mr Worthington's wings, they were Warren's. Angel had flown by and caught his father just as the mutants had let him go.

Peyton smiled and turned back to the mutants who had thrown Warren's father from the building. She raised her arms and the mutants grabbed their throats as if they were being choked and were trying to breathe. Peyton thrust her arms down to the ground and the mutants were thrown off the building and crashed into the ground.

Warren had put his father down somewhere safe and was flying back to her, but was blown back. Peyton looked over to the mutant with red hair who was standing beside Magneto. She had hurt Warren, she was going to pay. Peyton raised both her palms and shot two spikes at the red haired woman. The spike stopped millimeters away from the woman's chest, they stopped mid air then turned and shot back at Peyton. Before Peyton could react the spikes hit her in the neck.

She felt her powers drain from her and she suddenly felt empty and vulnerable, unlike the first time one of these spikes had been used on her. Peyton looked up at the red-head and Magneto just in time to see Magneto raise his hand and shot a long metal pole at her. Peyton raised her hands trying to use her powers to stop it even though she knew it was hopeless. The pole slammed into her stomach and blood exploded everywhere. Peyton tried to cry out but the pain she felt was so excruciating that it seemed she had lost the ability to move, breathe or speak.

She looked up at Magneto and felt blood trickle from the corners of her mouth. Time seemed to slow as she stood there struggling to breathe. The trance was broken as she heard someone scream out "NO!" she turned her head and saw Angel flying to her, it had all happened in a matter of seconds but he already had tears streaming down his face.

Peyton collapsed but Angel caught her just before she hit the ground. He laid her down carefully and held her in his arms, he sat there looking at her crying not having any idea what to do.

"Peyton" he said, she looked up at him still struggling, fighting to keep breathing "Peyt, please, you can't leave me ok? Peyton come on stay with me, please. I can't live without you. I love you Peyton please don't do this to me, please, please"

Peyton lifter her arm and touched Angels face gently and smiled at him, despite the pain she was still in. She tried to tell him that she loved him but she couldn't talk.

Warren shook his head stroking her cheek and said "It's ok, I know" He was almost blinded by his own tears, he wished they would stop so he could see his beautiful Peyton properly one last time. He bent down towards her and kissed her gently on the forehead and the on the lips.

When they broke apart he looked down at her and saw her mouth the words 'Goodbye Angel', he heard her breathe out and her head fell. Her eyes were closed and she had tears on her cheeks some were hers, some were Warren's. She had blood around her mouth that was forming a gentle smile. Warren felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, he looked up at the stars and screamed as his tears continued to fall. His Peyton, _his _angel, was dead.

* * *

dont worry it's not over yet!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

LAST CHAPTER IS UP PLEASE REVIEW IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

Warren had never in his life, experienced such a pain, not even his father had ever made him feel this way. Angel had just watched his only love die in his arms. _This is my fault _he thought _if I hadn't dragged her into this fight, if I hadn't taken her to that school, if I had gotten there a little sooner. _There were so many 'ifs' that Warren had running through his head but none of them mattered anymore. It was too late.

People continued to fight around him, and all Angel wanted at that moment was for one of them to kill him, so he could be with Peyton. _Why did this have to happen? _He thought.

"WARREN!" Storm called "You have to get out of here! If you don't you are going to die!"

Warren didn't care, he wanted to die but then he thought about it. He wanted to bury Peyton, he wanted to make sure she was laid to rest properly. It had to be as special and beautiful as she was. Warren carefully pulled the pole out of Peyton's stomach and cried out a little to see it caused her to shed even more blood.

Warren then lifted her limp body into his arms and flew off, he held Peyton close not even bothering to look at the explosions and amazing things that were happening behind him. His face was hard and expressionless, he was angry, sad, yet relieved he had Peyton in his arms. Even when she was gone she brought him a feeling of comfort. He flew down into a park where there were a few people who screamed at the site of him and ran away.

Angel didn't blame them for running, he had wings that were now covered in dirt and blood, his eyes were red and swollen from crying, he was covered in blood and he held the body of a dead woman in his arms.

Warren laid Peyton down gently on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the park. He kneeled down next to her and held her hand looking at her.

"Please wake up Peyt" He said "Please. I need you to come back to me ok? I need you, you are the only one who has ever made me feel normal, and happy, and whole inside" Tears were again falling from his eyes "When I'm with you I can be myself and I don't have to worry about – about anything. You're the only person I have ever loved and the only one I ever will love, and without I can never feel happy again. Peyton you make my life complete, don't make me loose that feeling, don't make me live without you"

Warren broke down completely crying out loud not caring who saw it, he put one hand on her wound and the other under her head. He put his forehead to her and let his tears fall onto her face.

All of a sudden he felt his whole body become warm and tingly, he opened his eyes and looked up, his whole body was glowing gold. Peyton's body started to glow and Warrens hand and all the blood started to disappear. Warren was frozen not knowing what was happening and not knowing if he should take his hands away from her body. His train of thought was interrupted by a small mumbling sound that scared him half to death. He looked over at Peyton's face and saw that her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was twitching.

Warren realized suddenly that he was doing this, he was bringing her back, he watched as the wound got smaller and disappeared under his palm. When the glow died away he lifted his hand and saw there was no longer an injury on Peyton's stomach. He shifted closer to her face and stroked her forehead.

"Peyton?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Uh" she groaned "Angel?"

"Peyton! Oh my god!" He smiled at her.

"What happened? How did you -" she stopped not knowing what to say.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter! Your alive, you came back to me" He said squeezing her hand. She sat up and put her arms around his neck, Warren hugged her tight and cried more tears, but these were tears of joy "I almost lost you"

"I came back, I'm here" She said holding him as close as possible. "I'll never leave you again Angel"

"I love you so, _so _much Peyton"

"I love you too"

"Marry me?" Warren said still not letting her go.

"What?" Peyton pulled away a little so she could look him in the eye.

"I want you to marry me Peyton" He smiled holding her cheek.

Peyton closed her eyes and smiled "Ok" she replied in a soft whisper and kissed him passionately. They stayed in the park together holding each other until the sun rose. They sat beside the fountain. Peyton was sitting with her head on Angels chest and he had his arms around her, their fingers were entwined. They were both smiling and were perfectly happy. Warren couldn't believe he had brought Peyton back 'You really are an angel' she had told him when he had mentioned it.

Peyton sat there humming a little tune to herself when she realized "Warren…"

"Yeah" He answered and held her a little tighter. He didn't know why he kept doing this but every time she said something he got worried she would tell him she changed her mind about marrying him or would say that she was leaving. He knew he was being silly but he couldn't stand to loose her ever again.

"You know how I told you earlier, that I needed to talk to you about something um, important?"

"Yeah…"

"Well" Peyton moved her head so she was looking up at Angel and smiled at him "I'm pregnant"

"Wha- What?" Warren stuttered breathlessly.

Peyton's smile faded she sat up and turned to look at him properly, _I knew he wouldn't want this _she thought looking away from him, she had been worried about this since the second she found out. Suddenly Warren pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"I can't believe it!" Warren told her as she hugged him back "We are going to have a baby, I'm going to be a dad!"

"Oh Warren I'm so glad you're happy about this" She said tightening her grip a little.

"Of course I'm happy! We are going to have a baby, you and me! It's going to be _our_ child!"

* * *

Nine months later Warren stood next to Peyton while she squeezed his hand. He no longer had his wings strapped to his back, they were sticking out two holes Warren had cut in the back of his shirt (all he clothes he owned were now like this and he hadn't worn his overcoat since he and Peyton arrived at Xavier's school).

"You're doing so good sweetie" he told Peyton "It's almost over now.

Peyton nodded at him and continued her breathing exercises, she squeezed his hand a little tighter as the next contraction came. Her face was red, her hair was a mess and she looked so tired but to Warren she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Ok Mrs Worthington, we need one more big push can you do that for me?" said the doctor. Warren felt his heart swell with joy at what the doctor said, not just because his baby was almost out but because he had called her Mrs Worthington.

Ever since the wedding he had treasured every second he spent with Peyton. And ever since he had nearly lost her almost nine month ago he had appreciated everything to do with her so much more.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great honor to present to you Mr and Mrs Worthington" the Priest had said_

_Warren kissed Peyton and smiled at her as they listened to their friends and family clap and cheer. Peyton looked out at all the people there smiling back at her. Her old friends and new friends, Billy and her cousins Warrens family and teachers from Xavier's school. Even her parents were there, they had finally accepted Billy as a mutant and did the same when they discovered Peyton was a mutant too. _

_Warren took Peyton's hand and led her down the isle they both smiled and waved at there friends around them, they walked out the doors and saw that it had become overcast but Storm walked out, waved her hand and within seconds it became bright and sunny. _

_Warren walked over and thanked Storm and hugged her, he then turned and looked over to Peyton. She was so beautiful, she had a long figure hugging dress on that showed her curves perfectly, she didn't have a baby bump yet as it had only been three weeks since she had found out she was pregnant. Her hair was gently waved and fell softly around her shoulder and down her back and she had a little bit of makeup on that brought out her gorgeous eyes._

_Peyton saw Warren smile at her and she beamed back at him, he looked amazing, his wings were poking out of his shirt and jacket through the wholes he had cut for them and they were folded on his back. He didn't have a tie on and had his top button undone. To Peyton he looked as perfect and free as ever._

_Warren began to walk towards her but his father stopped him. "I am so proud of you son, and I really love you. I always have, I want you to remember that ok?" _

_Warren nodded and hugged his father "I love you too dad" _

_His father hugged him and then let go and patted him on the back "off you go son" his father said "Wouldn't want to keep your beautiful new wife waiting would you?"_

_Warren laughed and walked towards Peyton who was hugging Billy goodbye, he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned and smiled warmly at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her around his neck. Warren kissed her and spread his wings, stretching them as wide as they would possibly go. _

_It was then that Warren's father saw his son in the way Peyton wanted him to. The way he truly was, perfect. _

_When they were flying away Peyton threw her bouquet over her shoulder and watched as the woman below all jumped to catch it, Rogue got it. _

_They flew away into the sky.

* * *

_

"Mrs Worthington you have to push ok?" The doctor told her but Peyton shook her head.

"I can't do this" she cried "I can't"

"Come on baby it's almost over now" Warren said "You can do this ok?"

"No"

"Peyton look at me, look at me. You can do this alright? I'm here for you and I know that you can do it"

Peyton nodded and grabbed hold of Warren's hand again. She closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could. There was a cry and the doctor yelled out "It's a girl!"

"You did it Peyt, you did it. You gave us a little girl!"

Peyton smiled and cried into Warrens shoulder then gasped when the doctor handed her a little baby. She was so beautiful and had big blue eyes. _Just like her mummy _Warren smiled to himself and stroked his daughters head gently.

"What do you want to name her?" Warren said kissing Peyton on the forehead.

"Hope" She smiled.

_The End!

* * *

_

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	12. Sequel!

**HEY EVERYONE A SEQUEL IS NOW UP!**

It is called "Three Little Angels" Please check it out if you liked "Flying Free"

The sequel is more focused on Warren and Peytons children so please have a read of it OH and review of course lol

Thanks everyone for reading this story!

Rachel


End file.
